


[東離劍遊記  西幽玹歌  架空]  賞月  太歲X黃鶯

by yukoya



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV), 西幽玹歌
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoya/pseuds/yukoya
Kudos: 7





	[東離劍遊記  西幽玹歌  架空]  賞月  太歲X黃鶯

[東離劍遊記 西幽玹歌 架空] 賞月 太歲X黃鶯

除了母親與陸天命，他不曾單獨演唱給某人聽。喧嘩的酒樓總想著歡呼聲，熱鬧地掩蓋了犯罪；演奏台則是戰場，場場的都是血腥。

這夜，浪巫謠不想留在皇宮過宿，便改留宿於離宮的廂房，是嘯狂狷將他帶進皇宮前的暫居之地，之後成了天籟吟者，這間廂房便自然成了浪巫謠的居所。  
外頭月色與初遇陸天命那夜一樣美，浪巫謠便抱著琵琶到外林，坐在假山上賞月。忍不住回想那段與陸天命相談琴藝的愉快時光，然而，夜色再美，他們也不會再見面了。浪巫謠身邊沒有任何陪伴的人，夜越美，他就越孤單。

浪巫謠心不在焉地撥著琴弦，吟起了慢曲，隨興而作、詞亦未填，僅是哼著調。反正獨自一人，唱了什麼半成品的曲子，也只有月娘知曉……

五指驟然停下，浪巫謠停下聲，警惕地望向柳樹那頭。  
一名戴著兜帽的玄衣劍客立於樹下，雖然這距離若對方發動攻擊，浪巫謠必能接下，但還是心頭一凜，因他只聽到布料隨風飛的音響，除此之外，並沒聽見這人接近的聲音。  
浪巫謠：「誰？」  
劍客兜帽的墨色帷布遮掩了面貌，也沒有要褪下的意思，只是摸摸鼻子，說：「不好意思啊，打擾你了。因為聽到好像很寂寞的琴聲，就過來看看。」  
低沉的嗓音讓人很有安全感，浪巫謠直覺這人不會傷害自己，反問：「寂寞？」  
劍客說：「是阿，這麼美的月色下，聽到這麼孤獨的琴聲，誰都會過來看看吧？」

只有你。  
浪巫謠心想。

「你懂琴？」浪巫謠問。  
劍客搖搖頭：「不，我同伴懂，但我不懂。是說，我能過去嗎？」對方指指浪巫謠的方向。  
浪巫謠點點頭，下了假山。隨著彼此的接近，他感覺對方是很正義之人士，身上沒有詭譎的氣息，是十分爽朗的人。因此他沒有過問。此地明明是離宮，又近深夜，為何這人會出現在這。  
他只是覺得……這人，是很好的人。

劍客從懷中拿出一雙筷子，將之對敲，發出清脆的木頭聲。「我只會這個。方才的曲很好聽，你做的？」  
浪巫謠臉忍不住一紅，說道：「那不是曲。」  
劍客哈哈一笑：「怎麼不是？我幫你伴奏，你再唱一回？」  
浪巫謠咦了一聲，對方已翻衣而坐，拿著筷子打著擊拍。「雖然沒有酒，還是能當歌的。」  
浪巫謠有些無措，這人也太隨興了，自逕敲著筷，還自得其樂地擺動起頭。但就這隨意狀感染了浪巫謠，便開始彈起了曲，即便曲子未完成，他也不介意了。

快慢慢──快慢慢──

劍客的擊音開始配合琵琶，成為伴奏的角色，卻會突然打起複拍，雖然嚴格說來算是打擾，但浪巫謠卻覺得很有趣。

快慢快──快慢快──

浪巫謠最近演奏都在挑戰場上，很久沒有如此輕鬆演奏給誰聽，忍不住高興起來，本是站著也呆站不住了，腳步開始隨著曲調舞動，身體也律動起來。  
白衣翩翩，白紗披肩在月色照耀下近透明，在轉身時透出華美卻單薄的蕾絲外衣；火色的橘髮如雲，因擺動而披散開，劍客因席地而坐，似由下而上，見一火色瀑布，咆哮而下。  
雪衣冰冷，而焰髮熱活。

注意到筷聲停下，浪巫謠想是該結束了，但又欲以什麼特殊的方式終曲。便伴著轉身，背對著劍客單膝跪下，一腿橫出支撐，向後下腰，倒掛著看著現場唯一的觀眾。  
這個角度，約能見對方的下巴線條，但也只能見上頭有些許放浪不羈的鬍渣。浪巫謠半喘著氣，還沒感覺到曲終人散的落寞，對方長臂一伸，一把將浪巫謠拖入懷中。  
浪巫謠無防備地驚叫一聲，因著方才的安全感並沒有反抗，只是有些疑惑，而對方沒有其他動作，只是結實的手臂環過來，將浪巫謠擁入懷。  
浪巫謠背部與肩膀被一股暖氣貼上，熨熱了雪白的衣，鼻間撲滿男子的氣息。確認對方並無惡意，他緩緩閉起眼，安然地在對方懷中休息。

一同賞月。

FIN

1.BGM：TM. Revolution - Vestige  
2.無法想像畫面可參考十面埋伏，那幕真的蠻美的。  
3.因為越想越對白浪感到心疼，想把他抱著好好安慰。所以叫殤叔過去抱。(欸)


End file.
